The Betrayal
by Destielisforever
Summary: 2 years after Arthur betrays him, Merlin returns to Camelot for a wedding. Will Arthur be able to win his love back or will the memories of betrayal be too difficult to forget?  Merlin/Arthur slash fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my first Merlin/Arthur fic :] let me know what you thought!**

* * *

><p>"Sire? <em>Sire?<em>"

"**What?"** Arthur shouted at the terrified servant by the door.

"I've finished all the work for today…"

"And what would you like _me_ to do about **that?"**

"…"

"_**WELL?"**_

"Sire, I was wondering…if maybe…"

"_**If what?"**_

"Well…I could take the day….off-"

"_**SPIT IT OUT MERLIN!"**_

"Ethan…"

"_What?"_

"My name, sire, it's Ethan…not Merlin…"

Arthur shook his head and put his head in his hands, "Yes, yes I know that, take the rest of the day off then Ellen…"

"Ethan…"

One look from Arthur and the poor boy ran out the door to enjoy the air of freedom, while the prince stood up from his desk, feeling exactly the opposite of _free_.

Arthur sighed and leaned against the wall staring out the window, as his mind buzzed with thoughts, trying to figure out what was wrong with him; Father was fine, Morgana's dreams weren't bothering her much anymore, Gwen and Lancelot were quite happy, the whole kingdom of Camelot seemed happy and safe….

Yet Arthur felt like he was suffocating, and then really empty, like something was missing, like _someone _was-

The blonde man shook his head, forcing himself to think of something else but his mind refused to listen and all his thoughts disappeared, while one face entered his mind, one smile that lifted his heart and the world was good again, perfect.

Arthur stood up straight, and punched the wall facing him,_ no, STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! HE IS GONE….FOREVER._

A voice made him jump up and he turned to face Morgana tsking, "Why are you taking your anger out on that poor wall?"

The prince turned away and shifted some papers on his desk, "I was just-It was-"

"Oh save the excuses we both know you miss him."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Really? Well then it's funny how every servant in the castle is named "_Mer_lin" when _you_ require their services…isn't it?"

Arthur flushed in anger, "I was just used to him that's all…I couldn't care less about him…I'll get over it."

The brunette sighed "yes, but you loved him…"

As silence took over Morgana sighed and stood up slowly, "He's coming back…soon."

Arthur whipped around as she started to leave the room, "Why?"

The woman tilted her head, trying to hide the smile threatening to escape her lips, "For the wedding remember?"

"Oh right…yes…when?"

Morgana really did smile then, "Whatever happened to, "_**Merlin, I couldn't care less about him"!"**_

She watched as her brother's gaze shift uncomfortably around the room avoiding her, "Just wondering…"

Morgana shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, guess we'll just have to wait," and with a small smile, finally left the room, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 years earlier~<strong>

"mmmfpggdkjgdmmm" Arthur laughed at the muffled voice coming from under his covers, "_Mer_lin, love, you need to get up."

"mmmgmmm"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't wanna mfdfkjfksdm"

He smiled and pulled the covers off of his lover, kissing the smaller boy's cheek slowly, "pleaseee"

Merlin smiled, suddenly opening his bright blue eyes, "did you just call me love?"

"What? No you were dreaming, now get your lazy butt up and eat breakfast."

Arthur's voice was stern but the brunette on the bed giggled at the blush rising up his neck, "YOU _DID_, DIDN'T YOU?"

The prince tried to think of a lie but couldn't help to smile back at the goofy grin on Merlin's face, so he jumped on the bed and tickled the boy until tears were streaming

down his face, "what was that? What did I say?"

"N-nothing p-pro-mise!"

Arthur let the poor boy catch his breath before laying down beside him

and grabbing one of his hands, leaving small kisses on the knuckles.

"I love you"

"mm love you too"

"How about we stay in bed today?"

Merlin shook his head frowning, "can't, remember? Prince Elliot's coming for a visit and you've got to go receive him."

The prince groaned, "completely forgot about that... Alright how about we get all our errands complete and meet for a nice little dinner back here in the evening?"

Merlin's brow furrowed in confusion, "you're really keen on spending time together today..."

"mhmm because today's a special day..."

"really?"

"yes"

"is it your birthday?"

"nope"

"my birthday?"

"uh...no..."

"Gaius's birthday?"

"it's not a birthday! It's a surprise..."

"oh..."

"mmhm"

"is it Uther's birthday?"

"MERLIN!"

* * *

><p>Gaius watched fondly as the boy before him finished his food in record time.<p>

"Merlin?"

"hm?"

"Is there somewhere you have to be?"

"gotta finish all my errands..."

"well there's no rush, you've got all day..."

"Arthur wants to have dinner, got something to tell me"

"like what?"

"won't tell me, says it's a surprise"

"a surprise?"

"yes"

Gaius laughed as the raven-haired boy stared in confusion, "what?"

"nothing nothing..."

* * *

><p>Merlin yelped as a hand snaked it's way around his waist, while he was<p>

polishing up Arthur's equipment.

Arthur grinned and hid his face into the boy's neck, "missed you"

Merlin pushed him away, smiling fondly, "Someone will see"

"let them, after tonight, none of that will matter..."

Merlin frowned, desperately wanting to know the surprise.

* * *

><p>Merlin was delivering his last package for Gaius when he heard his name mentioned in Morgana's chambers, "and you won't believe what he<p>

thinks the surprise is!"

"What?"

"My birthday!"

As he heard roaring laughter Merlin peaked through the crack to see Arthur explaining their whole morning conversation to Gwen and Morgana. He shrunk lower into

the door as Gwen pointed at something in Arthur's hand.

"When are you giving it to him?"

"Tonight"

"He's going to be so happy!"

Merlin frowned, shifting slightly, trying to get a good look at the object but the door moved with him, creaking loudly.

As footsteps approached the door, Merlin quickly did an invisible spell

and held his breath.

Arthur stepped out and the invisible boy's eyes practically dropped put of there sockets as the object in Arthur's hand stared him down.

A ring.

A gold only-could-be-afforded-be-a-prince ring.

And he ran.

* * *

><p>Even when Kilghargah landed in front of him, Merlin was a mess, pacing<p>

back and forth, talking to himself...

"It's too fast... No why would it be too fast? We love each other right? ...but I haven't even told mother about us yet-"

He whipped around at the sound of the dragon's chuckle.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long even to know that you, young warlock, have gotten yourself into another mess with the junior Pendragon."

"Yes, I mean no... It's different this time...before it was about life and death or-or saving Camelot but now..."

"What is it?"

"It's...Arthur's going to ask me to marry him tonight."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"How would you feel if he died?"

"...I'd...I would follow suit immediately!"

"Well then what is it that's bothering you boy?"

"Magic, _my_ magic, he doesn't know about it yet."

"and he isn't supposed to, he is not ready yet,"

"He loves me and trusts me! And he's thinking of marrying me, he has the right to know!"

"Then do as you please!" with that the dragon left snarling.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, you're early!"<p>

Arthur frowned and stood in the middle of the door to his chambers, keeping the room hidden.

"I need to speak with you immediately,"

The prince tilted his head in thought, then immediately began to follow the other boy, seeing the tension in Merlin's eyes.

Neither spoke as they made there way to Gaius's chambers, knowing that it would be empty while he took his daily rounds about the castle.

Merlin locked the door, then turned and sat Arthur down, kneeling in front of the other man, and took his hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, what is it Merlin? Is everything okay?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes everything's...everything's fine, and Arthur you know I. Love you right?"

The prince nodded,

"-and would never let anything bad ever happen to you right?"

Arthur laughed out loud at that, "I think I can take care of myself just fine Mer-"

He quickly stopped laughing as a single tear fell down Merlin's cheek, wiping it away Arthur took the boy's face into his hands, worriedly, "What is it?"

Merlin took a hold of Arthur's hand and picked up a lone flower left on the floor beside them, and held back a sob, managing a small whisper,

"Promise you won't hate me?"

Arthur chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I couldn't hate you if you turned that flower into a hammer and knocked me out cold right now,"

Merlin laughed humorlessly, "Not a hammer no...but how about.."

Before the prince could wonder what was going on the raven-haired boy's ocean blue eyes flashed gold and suddenly a small butterfly took the

place of the flower.

Arthur watched in shock and stood up slowly, Merlin followed, stepping forward and wrapping him in a hug, "I needed you to know, before-"

Suddenly Merlin was pushed back by several guards as Uther walked in, "What did I tell you Arthur?"

Merlin struggled with the guards and tried to make sense of what was going on.

The prince stood at the same spot as before, now staring at Merlin, " I-I trusted you, and you-you enchanted me!"

The smaller boy wailed, "no! You've got it all wrong Arthur I could never-"

"Silence! Guards take him away!"

Uther closed the doors quickly behind the guards and patted his son's shoulder, "we've been suspecting him of sorcery for a while now Arthur, I'm sorry you had to see

it this way, but now you know how they can trick you into doing things, I knew the minute you said you wanted to marry him, it had to be sorcery! He's a servant!

You're a prince!"

Arthur shook his head, eyes filled with tears. "all this time..."

Uther nodded sadly and kissed his forehead, "I'll see to it that they execute him immediatley, the sooner the enchantments off the better."

* * *

><p>As the crowd gathered around to see who was going to be burned today, Gaius, Gwen, and Morgana rushed to the dungeons and comforted Merlin who spoke three<p>

words.

"He betrayed me."

Morgana shook her head, "I'm sorry Merlin! I tried talking to both of them but they just won't let up, I wish there was something else."

Gaius spoke up then,"there is!"

They all turned to the older man instantly.

"What?"

"The Ruthest stone, it's a stone that glows when the man holding it is under an enchantment, if Arthur holds the stone, we can prove that he isn't under any

enchantment!"

Gwen smiled, "Where is it?"

Gaius frowned,"That's the problem, the stone is in the king's vault in

his chambers,"

It was Morgana's turn to smile, "How's that a problem?"

* * *

><p>Arthur sat next to his father as Uther gave the instructions to execute Merlin.<p>

Suddenly the doors burst open and Morgana was brought in by gaurds,

"Sire!"

Uther stood immediately and glared at the guards "How dare you touch her!"

"Sire the Lady Morgana was caught stealing from your vault!"

"borrowing!" Morgana corrected.

Uther glanced at the item in Morgana's hand, "Anything she took is hers to take I have nothing to hide from my children."

The guards bowed, apologized to Morgana leaving the room, as Gaius and Gwen took their spots in the corner.

Uther sat back in his throne, "Morgana darling, what is it that you needed from the vault?"

"This" the brunette brought out her hand and threw the item at Arthur who caught it on reflex, perplexed, "Morgana!"

Uther's brow furrowed and the then realization flooded him, " the ruthest stone"

Morgana came forward, "it glows in he hands of someone who has been enchanted...and it sure doesn't seem to be glowing right now."

Arthur raised his eyebrow then almost choked as it hit him, the stone wasn't glowing! And he was holding it...which meant... "Merlin didn't

enchant me!"

The king pushed him back in his seat and glared at Morgana, "I admire your efforts at trying to help my dear but we have seen the boy perform magic with our own

eyes, and for that the execution will continue!"

"No! Father, Merlin has been nothing but a good and loyal servant to Camelot since the day he came and God knows how many times he's saved

Arthur's life! You can't do this to him!"

Uther stepped down to her eyelevel, "You will remember that you are talking to not only your father but also your king! I know exactly what the boy has done!

Sorcery! And he will not be forgiven for that!"

Hearing that the woman backed away, "he's a good man father" and left

the room in tears.

When the king left soon after, Gwen and Gaius approached Arthur begging him to save Merlin.

"I can't" Arthur had tears in his eyes, "there's nothing we can do to save him now...he still did magic..."

Gaius then proceeded to explain to the crying mess of a prince, how many

times Merlin had helped him and how he was ready to willingly give his

life for Arthur with Nimueh, how he had saved the people of Camelot more times then any of them could count.

Arthur hid his face in his hands and stifled a sob, then stood up, wiping his face, "We have to help him escape"

Gwen shook her head,"We can't the guards are everywhere and then the king will know it was you!"

"No he won't," Gaius moved towards the door, "I'll take care of Uther."

* * *

><p>Gwen rushed through the dungeons while Arthur took care of the guards, stopping in front of Merlin's cell, "Merlin! Get up!"<p>

The blue-eyed boy stood up, "what is it Gwen?"

"We've got the guards distracted open this gate hurry!"

Merlin did as he was told and the two ran towards the secret exit.

Each grabbing a horse and following the two figures in front of them

as they left Camelot.

Getting far enough, the group stopped and Merlin knew this was goodbye,

"thank you all, I will never forget this,"

As they're hoods dropped, Merlin smiled slightly at Morgana and ignored

Arthur completely, making the prince swallow the lump that had

suddenly formed in his throat.

Then turned and road off, disappearing into the horizon, as Arthur gave his tears permission to fall freely.

* * *

><p>-<strong>present day-<strong>

Merlin smiled for the first time in a very long time at the letter he got about Gwen and Lancelot's wedding.

He was esctatic for his friends and Gaius had even sent a new tunic for him to wear, which was really a please added to the end of the

question, "will you come to the wedding?"

Merlin remembered the man and smiled fondly yet again, Gaius had done a lot for him, from teaching him the best of magic to erasing Uther's

memory of him and Merlin knew that this was his way of calling in the favors. He'd have to go.

As he wrote back Gwaine read over his shoulder following along, "Woah! Gwen's getting married! And you're invited! And you're saying no because?"

Merlin glared at him and Gwaine snickered, "Arthur? He's the reason you're not going? Because you've still got feelings for him?"

Merlin flinched, "yes... I'm not going because of him, but because I hate him not because-"

"hey hey relax...you should go,"

"no I can't"

"I'll go with you, come on! you owe that to Gwen, AND Gaius."

"thanks but-"

"he can't do anything if you're already moved on right?"

Merlin shook his head"no"

"yes, hi new boyfriend"

* * *

><p>Stepping foot back inside Camelot, after two years, hit Merlin harder then he thought it would, everything was a reminder of Arthur, and the moments they spent<p>

together, in love. Every moment now a shattered memory Merlin didn't want to go through.

The toughest part was seeing the castle, the tears slipped his eyes without notice and Gwaine patted his back comfortingly. Reaching Gwen's house, Merlin wiped his

face and put on a convincing smile, knocking on the door hesitantly.

When the door opened, Lancelot grinned at him and the two shared a quick hug before Gwaine followed and Gwen called them inside the house.

Meeting them in the corridor, looking completely flustered and a nervous wreck was Gwen, who embraced Merlin so tightly he thought he heard something pop, "it's so

good to see you"

Merlin nodded his head and hugged back, truly happy to see his friend again, "Gwen I've told the guards to watch for-"

Merlin went rigid and slowly came out of the embrace to face his new fear.

Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur smiled slightly, stepping forward, however the smile was quickly replaced with a look of hurt as Merlin stepped back and grabbed Gwaine's hand, dragging him

past the group, "We need to get freshened up!"

Arthur leaned against the wall from the shock of seeing his lover...2 years...and he looked exactly the same, his Merlin. Suddenly remembering Gwaine, Arthur whipped

around to Gwen, "Why is Gwaine here?"

Gwen shrugged and looked at Lancelot for help, "I don't know"

Laneclot cleared his throat, "I believe that they are...seeing each other"

And with those words, Arthur Pendragon left the small house blinking tears.

* * *

><p>Merlin hid in his room that evening as Gwaine went out to the tavern, to get drunk and Gwen and Lancelot went out to get last minute things<p>

for the wedding.

The bell rang and Merlin grudgingly got up to open it, finding a very happy Gaius behind the door, a grin lit up the boy's face as he wrapped his arms around the old man "Gaius!"

Gaius chuckled and entered the house, "Thought you'd come into town and leave without seeing me huh?

Merlin shook his head quickly, "No I swear I was going to come but then...I got distracted..."

The older man nodded sympathetically, "Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head quickly, "Um no, just stuff for the wedding, how have you been Gaius?"

"Good, and you?"

"Just fine..."

"That's a lie."

Merlin looked away as Gaius grabbed his sleeve, "He's really sorry Merlin, the poor man hasn't gotten a decent night of rest since you left, has been punishing himself-"

"then let him! he deserves it!"

"Merlin!"

"No Gaius, I trusted him, he said HE LOVED ME! I told him the truth, I loved him more than anyone in this world and-and he BETRAYED ME!"

Merlin turned to continue but instead closed his mouth and glared at the door, Gaius followed his gaze to the door, "Sire?"

Arthur looked like he had been crying and Gaius quickly stepped out the door to give the two some privacy, "I'll see you tomorrow then boy."

There was an uncomfortable silence, then the raven-haired boy turned to retreat to his room, quickly stopped by a hand on his arm.

He whipped around and Arthur flinched away at his cold tone, "Don't. Touch. Me."

The prince didn't bother to stop his cries then, "Merlin, I miss-I missed you so much, I'm so sorry, I-I-"

"Don't-don't say that! you're not sorry, you betrayed me!"

Merlin shoved the other man back and ran into his room locking the door, falling to the floor, leaning against the door, closing his eyes as if in pain when he felt Arthur do the same on the other side, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I love you, always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 thanks for reviewing guys :) it really is motivation. Hope you like this one! p.s.- I fucking love commas. p.s.s.- we're going to pretend that tuxes existed back then, because these men look like greek gods in tuxes.**

* * *

><p>Arthur jolted awake at the sound of the door opening, and a very drunk Gwaine walking in.<p>

"ather! How is you ol' Fran?"

The prince, suddenly aware of how late it was, stood up to leave.

"Go to sleep Gwaine."

"k"

"what_ are_ you doing?"

"goin to ma room! Woah fer a prince ya don't really have a good memorey do ya?"

Arthur shook his head, "you're drunk, course you can't tell, come on, I'll take you, where's your room?"

"I wuz jus goin there!"

"that's Merlin's room"

"no it's Merlin's an mine's room."

"you...you sleep in the same room?"

"well yea I mean if were gunna make love, we gotta be in the same room right" Gwaine chuckled at the prince's silliness, but soon regretted it when he was suddenly

pushed to wall, sword to throat.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"I ssssaidd if were gunna make lo-OW THAT HURTS YA KNOW!"

"HOW DARE-"

Arthur's sword was grabbed away, "what in the world?"

* * *

><p>Gwen was furious, hands-on-her-hips-face-red-eyes-wide-like-a-mad-woman furious.<p>

Even Lancelot looked a bit frightened as he tossed Arthur's sword to the floor.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON! THERE WILL BE NO BLOODSHED IN MY HOUSE, ESPECIALLY NOT THE DAY BEFORE MY WEDDING!"

The prince looked away from the angry woman's glare and suddenly his boots became the most interesting things in the world.

Some shuffling, a few whispers, and a few "darling I'll take care of this"s, later, when Arthur finally looked up, it was just him, Lancelot and a

passed out Gwaine.

"Lance, I'm so-"

"save it Arthur, look I'm not angry, I understand what you're going through, I mean I remember feeling that same anger when I thought there was something between

you and Gwen. I know it hurts, but Gwaine is Merlin's choice, and if he makes Merlin happy and if you really love Merlin, you'll walk away."

"like you did?"

"I came back when I realized Gwen's feeling for me, does Merlin still love you?"

"..."

"maybe you should find out before making any rash decisions that'll make him hate you."

"I'm trying..."

Lancelot sighed, "What were you two fighting about anyway?"

"They sleep in the same room!"

"yes?"

"...I-I-"

Suddenly a door opened and a very sleepy Merlin walked out, "What was the screaming about?"

Before either of the two men could respond, Gwaine spoke out, "IJFDKFJSKLDJF"

Merlin sighed, rubbing at his eyes which then turned bright gold, and Arthur gaped as the drunkard floated out of the room and into the one the wizard had just stepped out of.

Lancelot stepped backwards, "It's late, I should be going to bed now, as should you two."

The prince nodded and slowly walked up to his sword, sliding it back in it's place, when a word from Merlin caught him off guard and he winced as the sword sliced his palm.

"Leave."

Arthur turned around quickly, ignoring the wound, suddenly remembering the raven-haired boy was still in the room, "Merlin, yes of course," then with a heavy heart

and a deep breath, stepped forward, looking straight into ocean-blue eyes, "but there's something I need to ask you."

"What?" Merlin shuffled and moved back as Arthur stepped forward until they reached the wall.

"Do you still love me?"

There was a hitch in his breath but Merlin quickly caught himself, and avoided his gaze, "what the hell, get away for me."

The prince stepped forward again until their bodies were pressed together, brought his hand up and pulled Merlin's chin until they were eye-to-eye again, "Say you don't love me, and I swear you won't even find me in the periphery of your life. Just. say. it."

The wizard looked away, "no."

"why?"

"because-you're bleeding!"

Arthur refused to give in and brought both hands up to the wall, trapping the boy between them, "answer the question."

"I don't want to," Merlin's words came out with a sob as he fell to the floor, the second time that day, "just leave Arthur, _**please**_, just leave."

Arthur felt his heart break at the boy's sobs and kissed the top of his head before hesitantly leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"Arthur? Arthur?"<p>

Morgana stepped into her brother's chambers and sat on the bed, pulling the covers to reveal an exhausted Arthur, "You can't lay in bed all day."

"Watch me."

"Gwen's wedding is today!"

"and?"

"Arthur! You're the best man, get up!"

"He hates me Morgana."

The brunette sighed and stroked his forehead, "He could never hate you Arthur, what Merlin and you had, what Merlin and you _have_, is something that can't be broken.

He's angry and he's got a damn good reason to be, but Merlin will always love you, and can never see you get hurt, he's just fighting it right now, but it'll be fine, trust me."

Replaying Morgana's words in his mind, Arthur brought up his wounded hand and frowned, _could've sworn it was this one, _bringing up his other hand, Arthur sat up as

realization flooded in, _he healed me._

Jumping out of bed Arthur grabbed his clothes, and dragged Morgana out the door, "**WE MUST GET TO THAT WEDDING."**

* * *

><p>"Nervous?"<p>

Lancelot managed a small smile and a nod at Merlin, who was dressing him, "A little."

"You'll do great."

"Thanks."

"mmmhmm"

"Merlin?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever thought of getting married? to Gwaine?"

Merlin chuckled, "Uh no, don't get me wrong, Gwaine's a good guy and a great friend, but not really my type."

"Really? weird, I thought you two were together."

The raven-haired boy caught on but Lancelot had already gotten his response, "You're trying to make Arthur jealous aren't you?"

Merlin quickly shook his head, "of course not!"

Gwaine suddenly stepped in through the door, already dressed, and ran to catch Merlin by the waist, as Lancelot laughed, "Oh cut it out I've caught you both, you're acting!"

Gwaine shushed him and smirked, "Royalty's coming."

As if on cue Morgana and Arthur walked in, stiffening at the scene before them.

Morgana smiled, "Alright it's almost time, everyone who's dressed get out! everyone who isn't, get dressed!"

Hooking her arm into Lancelot's on one side, she waited for Gwaine patiently.

He smirked and brought Merlin closer, fully aware of the glares, "Babe, you want me to help you?"

Merlin almost laughed but shook his head, "no I think I can manage."

"alright"

As everyone stepped out, the boy quietly grabbed his clothes and started to undress, turning slightly when he heard a shuffling, and gasping when he realized he wasn't alone.

Arthur turned his back, still in his pjs, "sorry."

...

"not like I've never seen you naked before."

Merlin's face was full on tomato mode then and he quickly got dressed. Finally turning around to laugh out loud, as Arthur stood there arms towards the ceiling, tunic stuck over his head.

Before he could stop them his hands reached the tunic and took it off, revealing a smiling Arthur, "It's good."

"what?"

"to hear your laugh again."

Merlin quickly stopped and took a step back, "It's been 2 years, you're 25 years old, a normal person would've learned how to dressed themselves by now."

"well, I'm not a normal person."

"No, you're right, you're a dollophead."

Both stepped forward unknowingly, "There you go making up words again."

"I did **not** make that up!"

"Oh yea?"

"yea"

"what does it mean?"

"..."

"exactly."

"ugh! you-you are a self-centered prat."

"oh yea?"

"YEA!"

Arthur put an arm around Merlin's waist then and pushed their bodies together, his lips crashing with the boy's ear, "If I'm so self-centered, why is it that everything I do, everything I feel, is for **_you?_** Why is it that you are the only thing that's been on my mind for the last two years? Why is it that ever since you left, not a moment has gone by when I didn't wish myself dead for what I did, _not a moment."_

With that, he pulled back and tried to get dressed.

After awhile of failed attempts, when he finally just gave up, Merlin silently walked up and buttoned up his shirt, avoiding any skin or eye contact.

"Thank you."

Merlin nodded, and stepped back after finishing, "Yea, no problem."

"for last night too." Arthur brought up his hand.

Their eyes met again and Merlin opened the door, "like I said, no problem."

* * *

><p>As the music began Arthur and Gwaine smiled at Lancelot reassuringly, "good luck buddy."<p>

"No need to get nervous."

Arthur smiled to himself at the silliness of wedding jitters, why do people get so nervous?

Slowly, everyone stood turning around to catch a glimpse of the bride as she started to walk down the aisle, Merlin at her side leading her to the her groom.

Gwaine patted Lance's back, "Time to shine."

But Lancelot was too busy staring at his bride, as was the audience, for Gwen was a beauty in her white dress, it was perfect, sleeveless, hugging her chest but

cascading down to the floor below her hips, and she had a glow...that was almost...magical. Merlin smiled knowingly and looked straight ahead, catching Arthur staring

right at him, with a lust that made the boy look quickly away.

It was true that Gwen was the most beautiful lady in the room right then, but Arthur could not stop staring at how ridiculously handsome Merlin looked in a tux, and

how his smile lit up the room.

Arthur almost had to sit down to contain his urge to jump the boy's bones right then and there.

Their eyes met once again as Gwen was halfway down the aisle, and both had the exact same vision, suddenly Arthur stood in Lance's spot and Merlin in the aisle with

Gaius, walking up the steps, the older man hugged Merlin and Arthur took his hands, kissing the knuckles softly.

Both grinned like madmen and Merlin jumped when Gwen left his side to stand in front of her groom.

The raven-haired boy quickly stepped off the stairs.

As their vows were shared Arthur and Merlin couldn't look away from each other, the vision still clear in their minds.

"You are now man, and wife."

Cheer erupted as the bride and groom ran kissed.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked away, as Gwaine got off the stage to ask Merlin to dance, when the music began.<p>

The Prince congratulated his friends and took a seat at the nearest table, putting his head down.

"Why the long face sire?"

"Gwaine?"

The other man smiled from across the table and ordered 5 cups of mead.

"I thought you were dancing with Merlin."

"I was going to, but then someone took my spot," Arthur turned and smiled at Morgana and Merlin laughing on the dance floor, looking away as his eye's met Merlin's.

Gwaine grinned, "Besides, I think he's got eyes for someone else."

"yea?"

"mhm."

"who?"

"you."

Arthur laughed, "Right."

"He does!"

"uh-huh."

"Alright! alright! Finally!" Gwen and Lancelot finally got away from their guests and took the extra seats at the table calling Morgana and Merlin over.

"We're going to play a game!"

As everyone looked on curiously, Lancelot leaned in his seat, as if telling a great secret.

"I picked up this little game from my travels, It's called "Rapid Fire," we'll go around the table and I'll start with a word like hot, the next person must say the opposite."

Turning to Gwen, "cold."

"Exactly, then the next person will say a word and the person next to them will say the opposite of that word, but they must say it in under 5 seconds."

"Alright, begin."

The game went on for a few minutes until the only ones left were Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin stood up, "Hey people are starting to leave,-"

Arthur smiled, standing up also, "Alright, so I win."

"Um no, I was just suggest-"

"That you're scared?"

"Wha-"

"I understand, I am pretty good."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "I'm back in, you start."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Morgana pounded the table, "Well begin already! We have to get to the other games too!"

Arthur grinned, "Hot"

**"Cold"**

"Merlin"

**"Arthur"**

"You"

**"I"**

"Hate"

**"Love"**

"Me"

**"You"**

"Really?"

Everyone around the table laughed as Merlin sat down blushing.

Morgana and Gwen exchanged looks and winked, knowing exactly what to play next.

* * *

><p><strong>don't you just love weddings? ;] review please, always so much fun to read what y'all thought 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaptaaaaaa 3**

* * *

><p>Gwaine hid his smile quickly, and cleared his throat through the awkwardness that had taken over the table, "new game."<p>

The guests had all left and it was just the five friends now.

Morgana smirked, placing an empty bottle of mead at the center of the table,

"truth or dare?"

The men groaned, "what? Truth or dare? Girls, this isn't a sleepover..."

Gwen shot everyone a smile, "no but it is my wedding so _we're going to pla_y truth or dare."

Merlin nodded, wanting to get over the outcome of the last game as quickly as possible, "sounds like fun."

After a little persuading, Arthur was the only boy not agreeing.

"It's so girly plus it's stupid and someone's feelings always get hurt, always."

There was scoff, "oh and look who suddenly cares about hurtin people's feelings."

The prince turned pink as the rest of the table looked around uncomfortably, "I just meant-"

"why don't you just admit it?"

"admit what?"

"you're too scared"

"what? Are you mad?"

"no-"

"stop it! STOP IT!"

Both men jumped as Morgana glared and her icy tone immediately had them spinning the bottle themselves, "you are. both. gong. to. Play."

Bottle stopped.

"lance!"

"and the person asking is...Morgana!"

"alright truth or dare?"

"truth"

"when did you first realize you loved Gwen?"

"too be honest, it was when we first laid eyes on each other."

The rest of the boys rolled their eyes, and Morgana awwed as the newly-wedded couple kissed.

Gwaine snorted and spun the bottle,

"Merlin!"

"and... Lancelot asks!"

"truth or dare?"

"truth"

"...you'll answer anything?"

"anything"

"sure?"

"Lance!"

"...are you and Gwaine sleeping together?"

The aforementioned man chocked on his drink as everyone's attention turned to one person.

Breaths were held.

"...I don't...I"

Morgana squeezed his hand. "yes or no honey."

"yes.."

The blonde prince turned blue.

"I mean I know that! ...I- no we're not sleeping together!"

The whole table suddenly brightened, except Gwaine and Merlin who glared at Lance for ruining the act.

Arthur spun the bottle next, quickly wincing as it stopped on him and relaxed when Gwen was the one asking, _this'll_ be easy.

"truth or dare"

"dare of course..."

"hmm..."

"Come on, what's it gunna be? Drinking something nasty? Running round the castle nude? Gimme your best shot"

Gwen smiled, "I dare you, Arthur Pendragon, to kiss the person you love the most at this table."

Faces paled, 2 guesses to who they belonged to.

"that's silly..."

"no it's not! Come on we'll all close our eyes and count to ten before we open em, alright? go!"

1

2

3

Arthur turned, moving closer to Merlin , bringing up his hands to turn the boys face towards his, and brought their lips closer, hesitantly.

4

Merlin's eyes fluttered open, and as soon as blue met blue, their lips met, and neither boy noticed that the counting had stopped.

Both loving the sensation of having the other close again.

There was a sudden cough and the two jumped apart at the sound.

The table was surrounded with expressions of fondness, amusement and pure glee.

Merlin stood up and stumbled back, "I must go now, it's- it's getting late...congrats again guys" and practically ran out the door.

Arthur soon followed suit.

The room was silent for a minute, then a giggle, and another, and then a mountain of laughter, goodnights and more congrats,

Morgana embraced her friend and maid fondly, "I think we've done it."

Gwen nodded and hugged back tightly, "yes, I think they'll be just fine now,"

Lance and Gwaine watched with raised eyebrows, "you both knew this would happen?"

The girls nodded, "yup" "pretty much"

"how?"

"well it's obvious isn't it?"

"what?"

"that they're in love"

"well yea.."

"we just needed for them to see that!"

"through truth and dare?"

"of course!"

The knights shook their heads, "women."

* * *

><p>Arthur closed the doors to his chambers and rested his head on them, sighing.<p>

There was a small creak behind him.

And the intruder was quickly sandwiched between the prince ad the doors, "who are-"

Arthur's grip loosened suddenly as the body shook, "are you alright?"

The intruder who had a fist full if Arthur's tunic pushed the man back, weakly, "I hate you!"

The prince gaped at the voice and stepped back, freeing the small figure, "Merlin?"

The ravenhaired boy stepped into the light, tears threatening to spill down his face, "I. Hate. You."

Arthur, confused as to what to say dropped into bed and covered his face with his hands, voice coming out in a muffled sob, "I know, I know, I'm sorry"

There were footsteps, a few moments of silence and the bed sunk next to the blonde man, as Merlin sat, back to Arthur.

"Im leaving tomorrow."

A sniffle.

"say something"

"...I d-dunno what to say"

"what do you want to say?"

Arthur stared at the ceiling, "a lot things..."

"...then say them."

"you'll just hate me more...if that were possible..."

Merlin turned then and nudged him, whispering slightly, "tell me"

"please..."

Arthur sat up and stared at the floor before the bed, "I want to say...that I'm sorry, I know I've already said it million times...but...I want you to know, I _need_ you to know

that I mean it, that I wake up every morning in a world that seems so wrong without you, that when I open my eyes I only see you and when I close them there's no one

but you, that without you I have been a complete and utter mess, that 2 years ago I lost the best thing that had ever happened to me and to Camelot."

"..."

"I want to say that, that day 2 years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life, I should've trusted you, I should've listened..."

"and?"

"and I hate myself for what I did."

"you should"

Arthur shut his mouth at that.

"and I should"

"Mer-"

"but I don't- I can't"

Arthur's head jerked up in surprise and he looked up at Merlin's tear-streaked face.

The smaller boy sobbed, "I wanted to, for so long, I wanted to hate you, I wanted to never see your face again, and I kept telling myself, reminding myself, of what

happened, I've pretended for so long, to hate you, to despise you and I was doing perfectly fine until-until you! You just kissed me. Just like that. "

Arthur smiled slightly, not completely believing what he was hearing,

"you don't hate me?"

Merlin shook his head quickly, "of-of course I hate you!"

The prince kissed the boy's forehead and ignored Merlin's small punches, pulling him to his chest.

"ihateyou!"

"shhh I know, I know"

Merlin's sobs quieted after sometime, and Arthur smirked,

"Hey"

"yea?"

"So...with Gwaine? that you trying to make me jealous?"

"phfft no"

"phfft yes!" The prince laughed, "And it was horrible acting by the way."

"Oh really?"

"mmhmm."

"then why'd you threaten to kill him? were you _jealous?_"

"Of course I was," Arthur hugged the boy tighter, "you are **mine**, and no one but I gets to have you."

"possessive clotpole."

"smart-ass"

"there's no such word!"

"oh and clotpole is?"

"...I hate you."

"No you don't."

"mmhmm, and you know what I hate the most?"

"what?"

"that after all of this...I still love you."

Arthur almost cried with delight then, kissing the boy's hair and laying down slowly, Merlin still in his arms, "I love you too, always, now rest love, we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 will be the last Chapter :) hope you all are enjoying the story don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
